La manière dont son esprit fonctionne
by a.a.k88
Summary: C’est juste une petite fic dialogue parce que je m’ennuie et n’ai rien à faire. J’espère que vous aimez !


**Et encore une nouvelle fanfic traduite. Donc comme d'hab, cette fanfic ne m'appartiens pas, je l'ai juste traduite de l'Anglais parce qu'elle me plaisait, et puis j'aime bien les petits dialogues comme ça. L'initiale se trouve, en autre sur http/ J'espère que vous aimerez ! Faites des commentaires PLEASE que vous aimiez ou non !**

Traductrice: Aurélie(ou a.a.k)

Auteur: **AbbyCadabra**  
Titre: **La manière dont son esprit fonctionne**  
Dénégations: Je ne possède pas ces personnages.  
Commentaires: C'est juste une petite fic dialogue parce que je m'ennuie et n'ai rien à faire. J'espère que vous aimez !

"Angel."

"Cordy?"

"Je m'ennuie."

"Je suis désolé."

"Faisons quelque chose."

"Ne faisons rien."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?"

"Bien vu le fait que je lisais ce livre, avant que quelqu'un ne m'interrompe, je pense que je vais continuer à le lire."

"Oh… Angel?"

"Oui, Cordy?"

"Combien de livres as-tu lu?"

"Quoi?"

"Mon dieu, c'est pas la peine de me regarder comme si j'étais un phénomène de foire. C'est juste une question. Ne me souris pas, Angel! C'est une bonne question. Car, tu sais, tu as genre 250 ans et tout ce que tu fais est lire—"

"Hey! Lire n'est pas tout ce que je fais. Je me bats contre le mal, prends soin de mon fils, prends soin de toi et Wes et Fred et Gunn…"

"C'est des responsabilités et autres. Comme il est obligatoire pour moi que je me lave la nuit. Mais je ne me promène pas en disant 'Salut, je suis Cordélia. Je suis une visionnaire à plein temps pour les Puissances Qui Sont. J'ai un fantôme comme colocataire et un vampire comme collègue et je prends également un bain chaque nuit avant d'aller au lit.'… Quoi? Angel, je le dis juste… D'accord, c'est bon, je suis désolée. Maintenant dirige ton regard menaçant autre part. Tu fais, comme si, tu brûlais un trou dans ma tête… Donc… combien de livres as-tu lu?"

"Cordy!" 

"Angel!"

"C'est une question absurde! Est-ce que tu t'attends à ce que je compte tous les livres que j'ai lu en deux cent ans et demi?"

"Est-ce que se serait si dur?… Angel stop! Ne pars pas! Il n'y a personne d'autre ici avec qui parler... Et tandis que je pourrais parler avec la poignée de la porte et avoir une conversation tout aussi stimulante, tu es – Désolée! – Je préfère parler avec toi. J'aime parler avec toi."

"Bien. Alors parle."

"Euh… Donc de quoi veux-tu parler?"

"Tu ne sais même pas à propos de quoi tu veux parler!" 

"Biensûr que si! Parlons de… Oh! Que dirais-tu de ballet?"

"Ballet?"

"Ouais! As-tu jamais assisté à un? Tu devrais y aller, car, tu aimes tous ces trucs d'art."

"Je ne veux pas parler de ballet." 

"J'ai fais du ballet. Pendant un long moment." 

"Vraiment?"

"Oh, alors maintenant tu es intéressé! Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait? L'image de moi portant des collants, gambadant sur une scène?… Es-tu en train de rougir, Angel !"

"Quoi? Non. Je ne… rougi pas."

"Tu as rougi"

"Cordy, c'est impossible pour moi de rougir. Le sang ne circule pas à travers mes veines, ce qui rend impossible au sang de voyager jusqu'à mon visage. Donc tu vois. Je n'ai pas rougi."

"Peu importe, monsieur technique 'mon sang ne circule pas'. Tu as tellement rougi… Mais si ton sang ne circule pas… mmfcommentfaistupourquilselèvemmf?

"Quoi?" 

"Rien, oublie."

"Non. Qu'as-tu dit?" 

"J'ai oublié… Ne ris pas de moi!" 

"Maintenant regarde qui rougi!"

"Je dois t'apprendre que Cordélia Chase ne rougi pas, monsieur." 

"Ok, sûr. Quoi que tu dises…"

"La ferme, Angel… Ok, bien. Mes joues ont peut-être légèrement rougi. Je l'admet. Alors tu peux arrêter de rire maintenant!"

"Je suis désolé… Désolé, c'était le dernier rire, je le jure." 

"En tout cas, à propos du ballet… Angel, ne roule pas des yeux. Je suis la seule personne ici autorisée à rouler des yeux."

"Ne parlons pas du ballet."

"Ca me manque."

"Rouler des yeux te manque?"

"Non. Le ballet."

"Danser ou assister à un?"

"Les deux! Bon dieu, Angel, essaye de suivre la conversation ici!"

"Le f'sait!… Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle?"

"Tu… tu… as dit… 'f'sait'!"

"Ouais…? Je suppose que j'ai juste totalement raté la blague."

"Non. Tu as dit 'f'sait'! C'est la blague."

"Pas si drôle pour moi."

"Tu ne dis jamais des mots comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait dire ça?" 

**marmonnements**

"Quoi?" 

"J'ai dit,…" **marmonnements**

"Accouche, Angel!"

"J'ai dit, j'ai regardé _Ghost_ hier soir!… Cordy, arrête de rire… Cordélia, ça n'est pas si marrant… Rappelle-toi de respirer au moins." 

"Ok. J'ai fini maintenant."

"Heureux de l'entendre… Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu avais fini." 

"J'ai fini! J'imaginais juste la réaction de Denis… Je ne rirai plus de toi encore. Promis… Du moins pas à propos de toi regardant _Ghost_." 

"C'est soulageant."

"Pourquoi l'as-tu regardé? Je veux dire, légèrement fleur-bleue?" 

"J'ai en quelque sorte… Je vous ai entendue toi et Fred parler de à quel point c'était un grand film et tout. Alors j'ai pensé que j'allais le regarder."

"J'aime ce film."

"Cordy? Hall-o?" 

"Quoi?"

"Tu étais dans la lune."

"Désolé… Hey, est-ce que tu as toujours le film?"

"Ouais. Pourquoi?"

"J'ai la plus gigrantesque envie de le regarder."

"Je crois que tu viens juste d'inventer un mot."

"Lequel?" 

"Gigrantesque." 

"Oh."

"Ouais. C'est pas un mot."

"Bien, ça alors, Mr Angel-prof-de-Français. Je vais noter ça pour une future référence."

"Cordy—"

"Le film?"

"En haut sous mon lit. Et ne ris pas." 

"Pourrais-je rire aussitôt que je serais hors de ta vue?"

"Vas-y… Cordy, tu es toujours dans ma vue!" 

"Bizarre."

"Quoi? Oh, hey Wes."

"Salut, Angel." 

"Viens-tu juste d'appeler Cordy bizarre?"

"Angel, je n'ai pas put m'empêcher d'écouter ta conversation avec Cordélia. Et je ne sais juste pas comment tu fais."

"Fais quoi?"

"Trouver du sens hors de la "Logique Cordy".'"

"Des années de pratique, Wes."

"Oui, mais vous avez commence à parler de livres, puis êtes passé sur le ballet et êtes parvenu à avoir une conversation secondaire sur la circulation du sang en même temps, et avez fini par parler du film _Ghost_ et puis d'un certain mot qu'elle a inventé. C'est abasourdissant."

"Moi ou elle?"

"Les deux; plus elle cependant. Elle a inventé la 'Logique Cordy,' après tout."

"Ouais. La manière dont son esprit fonctionne…"

"Troublant."

"Déconcertant." 

"Déroutant."

"Et complètement stupéfiant."

FIN


End file.
